The present invention relates to the transmission of data between data networks over a wireless link, and in particular to the transmission of data between a MOST network and a wireless device.
A MOST (media oriented systems transport or media oriented synchronous transfer) network is commonly implemented in multimedia systems installed for example in modern state-of-the-art vehicles. One conventional approach to a local network in a vehicle is disclosed in German Patent Specification DE 195 03 213 C1. Such motor vehicles can include, for example, passenger cars, trucks, buses and other types of vehicles. A MOST network has, for example, a ring structure that communicably links several units that serve as data sources or data sinks. Such network devices include units such as for example, a radio receiver, a television receiver, a monitor, a CD player, a CD changer, a DVD player, a DVD changer, a cassette recorder, active loudspeakers, a navigation system, a car telephone, a wireless telephone, and operating and control units, among others.
There is a need for a MOST network that is capable of transmitting data to an external receiver and receiving data from an external transmitter over a wireless communication channel.